mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Venus 5
Anime18 | released = 1994 | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a hentai anime 2-part series about five schoolgirls with supernatural powers who must defend the Earth from the Evil Inma Empire and their leader, Necros. It is a spoof of the ''Sailor Moon series,http://www.mania.com/venus-5_article_73875.html Drazen, Patrick, (2003) Anime Explosion pp.69-70 mostly in regards to the heroines and heroes. The title was created and produced in Japan in 1994 and released in North America by Central Park Media's anime 18 imprint. It is directed by Osamu Inoue and written by Wataru Amano (screenplay) and Jin Ara (creator). There are only two parts to the series: The first is "The Inma Ball" and the sequel is "Labyrinth of the Inma". Overview The basic premise is that the Greek Goddess Aphrodite has secretly recruited 5 schoolgirls on earth to be her Venus Warriors. They are bestowed supernatural powers whenever they transform. There is Venus Pink, Venus Blue, Venus Green, Venus Red, and Venus Purple. They will be earth's only defense against a perverted force known as the Inma Empire. The leader of the Inma Empire is Necros, daughter of the Greek God Apollo (who in this series is the God of Lust). The Inma seek to resurrect Apollo and dominate the world, turning it into a perverted sexual empire. Hikari is Venus Pink, also the leader of the Venus 5. At the beginning of the story, she learns of her destiny from a talking cat name Buccha. He is a servant of Aphrodite and is sent to earth to aid and instruct the Venus 5. Unfortunately, the girls do not know that they have been selected to be Venus Warriors, and Buccha must find them and inform them of their secret identities. Every Venus warrior has a secret Venus mark on her body, a symbol that marks them as one of the Venus 5. The series is predominated by strong sexual themes, nudity, and gratuitous sex, but has mild violence. Characters Venus team *Hikari Misono / Venus Pink: A natural blonde Japanese student of Golden Star University. She has good judgement and is friendly, though she also has a bit of a mean streak. *Kiyomi / Venus Blue: Hikari's best friend. Quickly labeled a 'brain' due to her looks and modest personality. *Ikumi Mihari / Venus Green: Recently enrolled at Golden Star, Ikumi is soft spoken and kind hearted, but has a tough side due to her involvement in a gang from her previous school. *Moyu Miyama / Venus Red: A fairly snobby rich girl who attends Golden Star, but she lightens up once she gets acqauinted by the rest of the Venus team. *Ai Masora / Venus Purple: Local young movie actress who attends Golden Star. She was the only member of the Venus 5 to be discovered by the Inma Empire in 'Inma Ball'. She has the dirtiest mind of the Venus 5 as she is a closet masochist. *Buccha: Somewhat perverted, but otherwise dutiful feline lackey of Aphrodite assigned to gather and train the Venus 5. *Aphrodite: Greek goddess who is intent on saving Earth from the clutches of the Inma Empire with the Venus 5's help, though she's very snobby. *Ken Kanagawa: A mysterious student at Golden Star who is at first shady and suspicious to the Venus 5. The Inma Lords *Empress Necros / Dean Narumi: Perverted ruler of the Inma Empire who is partly futanari. She assumes the disguise of Golden Star's dean. *Duke Saturn / Hiro Techya: Duke of the empire who often acts as the Empire's omni-man. He assumes the disguise of the school's top English teacher. *Count Uranus / Yoshihiro Amano: Count of the Empire who features a snake-like twin that protrudes from his stomach and almost always commands the empire's scouts the goblins. He assumes the disguise of the school's top math teacher. *Viscount Neptune / Uroshi Umeno: Viscount of the empire who has a strong sense of smell and is the only Inma lord with a second face on his stomach and tentacles, though he never uses them. He assumes the role of the school's top biology teacher. *Baron Pluto / Hideki Mino: Baron of the Empire who also sports a serpentine twin on his body and has X-ray vision he uses to locate the Venus symbols. He assumes the role of the school's top Physical Education teacher. *Emperor Nero: Abusive, crabby and eccentric old elf put in charge of watching Apollo's casket, seen only in Labyrinth of the Inma. References External links * * Category:Anime 18 Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs ja:セーラー戦士ヴィーナス・ファイブ ru:Venus 5